getting up
by prestoalbatross
Summary: Lucio has never been very good at getting out of bed.


Niko shifted under the blankets, his face snuggled into Lucio's chest. Lucio groaned when he felt Niko's movements fully knowing that meant he would be waking up soon.

"Not yet," Lucio mumbled, pulling the blankets completely over both of them. Niko laughed softly against his skin which caused goosebumps to pop up along Lucio's right arm.

"Too bad." Niko poked his head above the blanket and shimmied his way out of the sheets. He ran his fingers through his even messier than usual red hair and huffed as the tousled pieces fell back into his eyes. He started a bit as he felt the cool metal of Lucio's prosthetic arm snake around his waist.

"Cold." He protested, trying to push the arm away. Lucio chuckled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Niko's neck, pulling him closer.

"Too bad." He chimed from Niko's neck in a semi-mocking tone. Niko frowned but leaned back into Lucio as the blonde began trailing gentle bites down his neck and across his shoulder.

"We have to actually get out of bed, Lucio."

"Just a few more minutes..." He slid his other arm around Niko's waist and commenced biting on Niko's shoulder a little harder. Niko whined softly as Lucio's teeth sunk into his skin. He wiggled back, pressing himself into Lucio's body as close as he could get.

"You don't seem to want to get out of bed now." Lucio removed one of his arms from around Niko and started to slowly rub his inner thigh. Niko's breathing caught in his throat and he bit his lip as Lucio slipped his hand fully between his thighs.

"Lucio." He finally managed to say before gasping faintly as he felt Lucio's fingers circling his clit through his underwear.

"Mhm?" Lucio responded, his mouth now inches away from Niko's ear. Niko grabbed his wrist and held his hand in place, his eyebrows furrowing. Lucio leaned back from him slightly and made a soft clicking noise with his tongue.

"Alright, alright." He wormed away from Niko, releasing his other arm from around Niko. Niko turned to face him, his eyebrows still knitted together and his eyes glinted with equal parts frustration and longing. Lucio leaned back on his palms, the muscles in his arms flexing as he did so. He watched in amusement as Niko bit his lip again, his blue and green eyes fixated on Lucio's arm.

"Well... maybe..."

"Maayyybbbbeeeee?" Lucio teased, a shit-eating grin painted on his face. Niko shifted and slowly crawled over into Lucio's lap, his hand somewhat grazing against the obvious bulge protruding from Lucio's silk sleep pants. Lucio's grin spread wider across his face as Niko made his way into his lap.

"Maybe," Niko confirmed, running his fingertips slowly and deliberately along the length of Lucio's growing erection.

"I like maybe." Lucio reached up, his hand cradling the back of Niko's head.

"Oh yeah?" Niko leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lucio's briefly as his hand worked his way down the front of Lucio's pants. Lucio moaned softly against Niko's lips as Niko's hand casually stroked the length of his cock. Lucio's hand dropped down Niko's neck and back before finally stopping at his hips. He playfully tugged at Niko's hips, yanking him closer to him and further into his lap. Lucio moved his head into the curve of Niko's neck and set about kissing and sucking, causing his already dark skin to turn darker. Niko whimpered his name softly as he moved his hands to the waistband of Lucio's pants and tugged them down just enough that the tip of his cock was showing. Lucio bit him a little harder and jerked his hips firmly against his.

"Niko," Lucio whispered into his ear, rubbing his thumbs against his hip bones.

"Yes?"

Lucio adjusted himself so he was sitting straight up and picked up Niko so he was hovering ever so slightly above Lucio's lap.

"Off." He said simply in reference to Niko's underwear. Niko nodded and wiggled his hips a bit, fumbling slightly as he slid his underwear off. Lucio grinned and set Niko back down before rolling his waistband down further.

"Such lewd behavior for a count." Niko teased, scooting back so their bodies were flush against each other once more. Lucio snorted, maneuvering his hands behind Niko.

"Can't believe you should exhibit such beh- ah!" Niko moaned involuntarily as Lucio's cock slid inside him. He whined and planted his face into Lucio's chest, his hips already moving to create friction between them.

"Not so snarky now, huh?" Lucio snickered, his hands returning to rest on Niko's hips as he moved in rhythm with him. Niko shook his head and peeked up at Lucio with a pout.

"You did that on purpose."  
"Of course."

Niko returned to hiding against Lucio's chest as the rhythm between them picked up. He felt Lucio's grip on his hips tighten, the icy metal of his prosthetic drastically contrasting with the feeling of the skin of his right hand.

"It feels good..." Niko said quietly against his skin causing Lucio to inhale sharply. Niko grinned at this and tilted his head up so he had access to Lucio's neck. With his hands on Lucio's shoulders, he leaned up and bit down aggressively, but not hard enough to break the skin. Lucio grunted softly, pressing his fingers into Niko's hip and thrusting into him faster. Niko sucked gently at the bite mark, a small bruise forming beneath his mouth. He pulled back, not wanting to make the mark too obvious. Lucio was still the count after all and Niko was well... no one of importance. Yet somehow Lucio has taken a liking to him and was now sharing his bed. Sharing a bed with the count of Vesuvia. Who was married. Niko's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he got stuck in his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Lucio asked, his pace slowing a bit. Niko blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine, love. Keep going." Niko smiled and leaned up, giving Lucio a quick peck on the lips. Lucio acknowledged this and shifted their bodies so Niko was on his back. He pulled his legs up over his shoulders, hands resting on Niko's thighs as he regained his previous cadence. Niko grabbed at the sheets as Lucio thrust deeper inside him, his eyes rolling back slightly.

"More." He pleaded, his hips rocking in time with Lucio's. Lucio trailed his right-hand down Niko's thigh and rested it on Niko's lower stomach. Niko grumbled impatiently, looking up at Lucio expectantly.

"Say it."

Niko pouted, his skin darkening as a blush filled his cheeks. Lucio's hand didn't move, he was as stubborn as Niko was when it came to certain things.

"Luuccciiiiooooo." Niko groaned, giving the count an even more desperate look.

"Say it, Niko." His thumb brushing leisurely against the skin of Niko's abdomen.

"Please touch me..." Niko said quietly, looking away from him.

"What was that?"

"Touch me!" Niko huffed, now squinting at Lucio with growing irritation. Lucio grinned and moved his hand down and brushed his thumb over Niko's clit. The moan that left Niko's mouth was louder than he anticipated and his hips tilted up almost involuntarily in reaction to Lucio's touch. Lucio continued to rub Niko's clit as he thrust into his pussy faster and faster. He could tell Niko was getting close to climax from the way his breathing had changed and the look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Lucio..." The name trailed out of Niko's mouth very softly because it was all he could manage between moaning and gasping. The thrusting became more arduous and erratic as Lucio got closer as well. Niko began mumbling his name over and over as he drew closer to orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum, Lucio. Fuck, I'm-" Niko's words were interrupted by his body helplessly spasming and his grip tightened on the bed sheets. He moaned and squirmed underneath Lucio, panting heavily as Lucio continued to fuck him even as he was cumming. His breathing caught abruptly as Lucio pushed his cock all the way inside him. He could feel Lucio's cum filling him up and it caused him to squirm and whine even more. Lucio started to lay down on him as Niko's shaky legs fell from his shoulders and onto the mattress. Niko nuzzled and kissed the side of his head, wrapping his arms around him. Lucio turned his head and kissed his cheek.

"Now we can get out of bed."

* * *

 **A/N:**

this is a little short and sweet fic i wrote at work because my work ethic is as strong as my will to live. i'm kidding.  
if you enjoy leave a kudo and comment... or just a kudo...  
or a comment. i'm not picky.  
i'll be writing more arcana based fiction as well as some dragon age stuff in the future.  
it may be a while before i write works with multiple chapters though because i am still getting back into the swing of writing.

p.s.  
don't leave any kind of comment if you are going to be transphobic in any way, shape, or form.  
p.p.s.  
i know it's a lil stiff in the beginning, but like i said, i'm getting back into the habit of writing after not doing it for about 10+ years.

ty and have a good day.


End file.
